


don't you see me? (i think i'm falling)

by punchline (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kwon Soonyoung is ethereal, M/M, Songfic, angst? fluff?, pining Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/punchline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung likes to look at the stars; Jihoon likes to look at Soonyoung.</p><p>(soonhoon drabble/songfic inspired by the 1975's fallingforyou!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you see me? (i think i'm falling)

**Author's Note:**

> a disclaimer of sorts  
> \- I do not own the band Seventeen nor do I own any of the members.  
> \- This is a work of fiction that should not be taken seriously. I trust that we Carats know the difference between what is real from what is fake.  
> \- The song playing in the background is The 1975's fallingforyou and I'm sorry I used the words 'druggie rock star' to describe the 1975 (but you gotta admit their music's intoxicating ;)

DON’T YOU SEE ME?

_(I THINK I'M FALLING)_

♡ ♡ ♡

The stars lit up the night sky the way it would only in movies and observatories. But Jihoon and his friend were not at a movie theater, nor were they at an observatory. They were sitting on the roof of their apartment complex, their bodies intertwined comfortably ( _platonically_ ) on their shared red leather sofa. It was always rare for city people to see stars this clearly. The sky was usually clogged with the gray smog that came from chimneys and cars but because of a citywide power outage, the buildings slept soundly and the roads rested as everyone was in their homes, sitting in silence with candles and phone lights.

 

The roof of their apartment complex, and though it was public, it felt like a private extension of the pair’s room. No one bothered to come up, as they were slouched over their desks working or sprawled out on their beds with handsome strangers. It became their own personal lounge, complete with a couch they picked up off the street, and a rug one of them got as a housewarming gift.

 

Drinks in hand, they sat in a comfortable silence. Soonyoung focused on the stars, and Jihoon focused on Soonyoung. His friend’s eyes illuminated at the sight of stars the same way a sparkler would look once ignited. It was a look in his friend’s eyes that he had not seen many times before. It was the look of a boy that was falling in love. And as beautiful the sight was, it was painful. _Was Kwon Soonyoung really in love? Could it be that he was in love with me?_

 

Music played from Soonyoung’s cellphone as the two sat in silence listening to the voice of a druggie rock star and synthesized tunes. Listening closely to the lyrics of the song, Jihoon was reminded of his feelings for his friend. Slow hums bouncing off the cement floor and the sky, resounding in their ears, echoing in their bodies. It was calming music, yet it brought tension to the small boy.

_Don’t you see me?_

_I- I think I’m falling_

_I’m falling for you_

_What are you thinking of? Who are you thinking of?_ Thoughts were pooling up in Lee Jihoon’s mind. A sea of questions enough to make the young boy drown.  He looked at his friend, the way his mouth was slightly agape when he was deep in thought. How his dark eyes appeared when he looked up at the sky- how they appeared brighter than the stars themselves. _What are you thinking of? Are you thinking of me?_

_Don’t you need me?_

_I- I think I’m falling_

_I’m falling for you_

 

“I love this song.” Soonyoung said, the words spilling from his mouth like gravel, taking turns poking his younger friend’s heart.

 _I love you_ , Jihoon thought

_I love you._

_On this night_

_And in this light_

_I think I’m falling_

_(I think I’m falling)_

_I’m falling for you_

 

In these moments, the universe became irrelevant. The sun and the moon and their army of stars that ruled the sky became envious of the young boy with pink hair who had the perfect view of Kwon Soonyoung. _**Kwon Soonyoung, the new center of the universe.**_

_Maybe you’ll change your mind._

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- This lil drabble was an excerpt of a (former) soonhoon fic that I dressed up and published as a junhoon fic entitled 'lost times'  
> \- This lil drabble is parallel to a scene in lost times because it WAS A SCENE IN LOST TIMES.  
> \- Soonhoon means a lot to me


End file.
